warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nest Where Bird Lays
Nest Where Bird Lays "Nest" is a pretty, sleek-furred mousy brown she-cat with seal points, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws, and blue eyes. Personality Nest is a pretty calm she-cat that generally goes with the flow. But don't let that fool you since she is fierce when it comes to protecting her tribe from all sorts of dangers. She tends to seem aloof at times but is always alert and wary, believing that the mountains can never truly be safe. However, when she isn't protecting the cave or helping out with the to-bes she likes to talk to the other cats of her tribe and observe the flowers. Yet, she is not without flaws. Despite putting on a brave face when protecting her tribe, she admits that she feels a bit of fear with the job since it is dangerous. Just simply knowing the dangers and how to avoid them isn't enough and one always has to be on the look-out. This can make her a bit too jumpy, especially when she's lost in thought about something. Despite that, she is clever and will try to use her tongue as a way to negotiate a peaceful solution before resorting to fighting. To her, fighting is a last resort but she won't hesitate or hold back when it comes to fighting as a whole. It just takes her a while to get to that point, but due to her alert nature, she will often spot it coming long before the first blow is landed. Her serious nature is often a bit overbearing and it can be hard for her to accept humor or to tell if something is meant to be funny. Underneath her tough exterior, she does have a soft side and cares for her family and tribe. It's why she is so vigilant when protecting the cave because she doesn't want to see anyone die. It's one of her deepest fears. She would rather sacrifice herself for the good of the tribe if it meant saving lives and knowing that she had died fighting. She doesn't care to show it. Any problem that she encounters, unless it deals with the direct safety of the tribe, she tends to push aside until it becomes so big that she has to deal with it. As far as romance goes, she will sometimes dream of having a flower crown or making one for someone else but she will never admit it since she likes to keep that side of her hidden. Only a select few that really truly know her, like her siblings, know of her soft side and fears. She misses her mother from time to time but won't show it except for when she goes on a random walk to clear her mind or when she sits off alone, staring into space. History Born into the Tribe at the end of the time of warm stone, her litter was greeted with prosperity at the beginning of their lives. However, it was the time of frozen water by the time Talon and Song were to have their spiritual test, and both brothers were very swiftly whisked off as soon as possible, leaving only Nest and Wren in the main Tribe. The sisters still see Song, but they are no longer in as close proximity as they once were, due to Song's duties as a Branch and living separately from one another.